Super Turtles: Two Bad
by Moonsetta
Summary: My Super Turtles story! When two of the Super Turtles' worst enemies break out of prison and form an alliance of intelligence and strength, it'll take the superhero team more than turtle luck to overcome the disasters that face them along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back everyone!

People-waiting-for-update-on-It's-Not-OK: GLARE Raising pitchforks.

Sorry. ^_^' I know people want me to finish that story but I'm not good with writing sequels, I didn't even want to write it at first because of all the anatomy involved.

Anyway, ever since I wrote my one-shot, "Super Turtles: Sacrifice" there have been many people who claim, that as fan fiction authors and TMNT fans, we don't do the Super Turtles justice. There have been nearly a hundred one-shots that allude to Same As It Never Was, there are stories and even comics that people have written but here, only two one-shots have been about the Super Turtles and I have promised to change that. Some time ago I did have a poll on my profile about either writing a Super Turtles story or a sequel to "Where's Leo?" Well, the Super Turtles story won overall so, I'm beginning the story as of now.

Now it's time for an extremely long note. If you think you can completely understand the Super Turtles' emotions and actions then skip this, if you would rather have an explanation as to why that act like they do, please read this note.

One, despite seemingly to kill Graviturtle in that Super Turtles one-shot, you probably think that alludes to my normal obsession of trying to kill Leo in multiple ways, so you probably believe that Graviturtle is my favorite. This is untrue, sorry fellow Leo fans but my favorite SuperTurtle is actually Shellectro, though Don is not my favorite turtle. Which brings me to my second point of this note.

Second, these characters are the Super Turtles, not the TMNT. They do not act the same and they have different personalities, if you're looking for the normal TMNT with super powers, you should find a different story.

Third, I plan for about ten (10) chapters in this story.

Forth, I expect someone to review, if no one does, this story will be deleted.

Fifth, those of you wanting to know what happened to Graviturtle, in that one-shot I wrote, hang on, I'm going to write a sequel one-shot to it, so people please stop getting worked up about it.

Sixth, I had to study the episode very closely so if I miss something obvious please point it out.

Seventh, I've done some research on the background of the original Super Turtles.

They were created by Peter Laird in 1993 but of course they weren't used until the 2k3 TMNT version was created and here's the story behind them in the Mirage Comics:

(The link to this article can be found in my profile, check my DeviantART page for some Super Turtles pictures.)

When aliens apparently threatened to attack Earth, a man named Lucks stepped up to unify a world government under his control to combat the menace. Chairman Lucks hired a team of scientists, led by his friend Doctor Shreddarius, to create an army of bio-mechanical soldiers to defend the Earth, the Terrorkinetics. Little did Lucks know, Shreddarius was experimenting on four turtles to use as soldiers against Lucks in the event of a double-crossing. Unfortunately for Shreddarius, the chemicals he was using to perform his experiment exploded, gravely injuring Shreddarius. Shreddarius was later reconstructed as a cyborg, and the four turtles grew to become the Super Turtles. Sliver, a rat that mutated after licking Shreddarius' chemical-infected wounds, trained the Super Turtles to use their super powers. As Lucks and Shreddarius' friendship and political relationship grew, the Super Turtles were dispatched to save Lucks' rule from rebel factions. Lucks presented the Super Turtles with a new base of operations, the Shell of Justice, where Sliver used torturous methods to strengthen the Super Turtles. Shreddarius and Sliver occasionally sent one of the Terrorkinetics out into New York City, making it seem as if it had gone rogue. In reality, this was to test the Super Turtles' mettle against live foes.

Unfortunately for Lucks, Shreddarius, and Sliver, two former scientists who had worked under Shreddarius, Jonas Case and Neil O'Malley came to the Shell of Justice to explain the truth; the alien invasion was a fabrication so that Lucks and Shreddarius would have power over the world. Case and O'Malley convinced the Super Turtles to fight against Shreddarius and Lucks, although Sliver, blinded by loyalty to Shreddarius, refused to accompany them, and even attacked his students to prevent them from rebelling. The Super Turtles reluctantly defeated their master and joined Case and O'Malley's cause.

To quell the uprisings around the world against their regime, Lucks sent the Terrorkinetics to dispose of the rebellion. The Super Turtles broke into Lucks' compound, and faced off against Shreddarius and the recently recovered Sliver. Both villains were soundly defeated. Lucks himself attempted to attack the Super Turtles, but he was not a fighter by any stretch of the imagination, and was easily stopped by Griddex. However, Shreddarius had escaped. The Super Turtles then go on live TV, with Case and O'Malley, and declare that the world's nations have their previous control returned to them with Lucks behind bars. The Super Turtles pledged to defeat the remaining Terrorkinetics and Shreddarius, as well as any other entities that abuse their power to attempt to control the people of the world.

An unspecified time later, the Super Turtles battle Shreddarius and a select number of Terrorkinetics - Slaythereen, Frisbat, Armorgga, Gnet Gnet, and K'nign. The Super Turtles defeat the six of them, but then feel the eyes of another on them... an Utrom scientist looking into their world from the standard TMNT universe.

Eighth, the personalities of the Super Turtles:

Graviturtle (formerly known as 'Captain Gravity' in Laird's 1993 sketches): It's easy to see the resemblance to Leonardo in him. Both sound and act like each other. Now, everyone knows Leonardo worries excessively but this seems to be absent in Graviturtle's mind and while they both have great perspectives when it comes to the importance of a mission the leader of the Super Turtles appears to be more content with himself. This is particularly strange though since the Super Turtles lost their father to evil. It alludes that they had to grow up more quickly and have come to accept who they are and what they can accomplish before they reach their limits. Also, Graviturtle puts his strategic mind forward more than Leonardo appears to and he's obviously not easily ashamed or humiliated.

Griddex(formerly known as 'Grid' in Laird's 1993 sketches): The thing I noticed first was his outfit. I'm guessing it's made of some kind of other worldly material. I don't think even our earth's spandex stretches that much. The blue was a great contrast to the fire red we usually see on Raphael. Unlike the red banded turtle, Griddex seems less likely to 'jump the gun' when it comes to battles and he doesn't appear to be too hostile towards his brothers. I don't particularly know the limits to his ability to grow and shrink but there are obviously some. The closest superhero to him I could find would be the Giant with The Ultimate Avengers. In his case there was a limit to his growth ability so that's what I'm assuming when it comes to Griddex.

Shellectro (formerly known as 'Electroboy' in Laird's 1993 sketches): YAY! Time for my favorite SuperTurtle! Ok, I love his ability to control lightning and electricity. Where Donatello himself doesn't actually get much character development in the TMNT 2k3 series his super hero counterpart does seem to stand out more and he appears more confident than the purple clad turtle. Both share a mass of intelligence although the Super Turtles' dimension is clearly more advanced therefore Shellectro's intelligence would be greater than Donatello's. Also, he seems to have more patience, although like I've said, Donatello hasn't had much character development so this characterization is based solely on his absence of hostility when Michelangelo called him 'Sparky.'

Blobboid(formerly known as 'Mr. Blob' in Laird's 1993 sketches): I love this guy's super powers. Ironically, when it comes to the normal turtles I prefer the blade wielding Leonardo and Raphael but it's actually the opposite when it comes to the Super Turtles. My favorite still stands as Shellectro although Blobboid is a very close second. Now, there seems to be more maturity in Blobboid than there is in Michelangelo, although they both tend to avoid danger by using others as shields. As for the closest superhero I could find to Blobboid it would be either Mr. Fantastic with his shape shifting ability or the classic Plastic Man, yes Plastic Man was a real superhero, believe it or not. Now I believe, unlike Griddex he doesn't seem to have a limit of how many ways he can transform, I'm guessing that he can only stretch himself so thin but then again his body is more plasma-like than solid so he wouldn't have as many limits as the others.

Ninth, (I know when is this note going to stop? You can still skip it if you've been reading.) there are three different versions I've seen of the Super Turtles, their original Mirage forms, the 2k3 adaptation and more advanced designs I'm guessing that was stylized in the 'Back To The Sewer' version. I haven't read many of the Mirage comics so that one is going to be put away, and I never liked the redesign they put on the turtles during Fast Forward and Back to the Sewer, so the latest design is being trashed. I'm going to stick with the 2k3 design and personalities because I'm more familiar with them than the others.

Tenth, I wanted to make this completely about the Super Turtles alone but I've had requests to have Mikey reappear in their dimension. I want to hear people's thoughts on this. Should I include Mikey? Don't say to put all of the TMNT in it, this story is supposed to be solely for the Super Turtles, but I worry not including one of the TMNT would make this story a complete flop.

Now, last but not least, the disclaimer!

I do not own the Super Turtles! (Wow that's a nice refreshing thing to say after always saying TMNT. I guess they would be the TMST or something like that. ^_^'

Anyways, enjoy this tale.

_

* * *

_

In. Out. In. Out. Forward. Back. Up. Down. Out. Back. Curl. Up.

_CRASH!_

Blobboid ran from the training room as Shellectro's hologram battle scene faded into the dust particles used to create it.

"Shellectro, what's wrong?" Graviturtle, leader of the Super Turtles team asked as the plasma built super turtle entered the main hall of the Super Turtles' home.

"It's the Brainstone," the electricity manipulating Super Turtle reported, pointing to a large screen on the wall, which showed the scene of a giant, rock built creature breaking down a wall as security guards ran from the tumbling debris.

"How the shell did he get out?" Griddex asked, the largest of the superhero team coming up behind his brothers.

Blobboid groaned as he walked up beside Griddex, "Please tell me that it was only him."

"That's the other thing," Shellectro informed them as he reached out and pressed a glowing purple button on the control panel, "He wasn't the only one that got out."

The screen showed static for a few seconds before a great looming shadow came into focus, revealing the form of a large, muscle bearing purple tinted creature.

Graviturtle gasped, "The Transmognifier!"

"I thought he was being held in Crystal Band City halfway around the world," Griddex protested.

Graviturtle's eyes narrowed, "Don't you guys find it strange that they both escaped from the same facility at the same time when one wasn't even supposed to be there?"

"Ah, my brain hurts!" Blobboid said.

"Exactly my thoughts Grav," Shellectro said as he watched the purple creature scoop up a fallen pillar and throw it at a brave security guard who had ventured back in to save one of his friends that had been trapped under a pile of rubble.

"When did this report come in and when did this occur?" Graviturtle asked, getting right into the mission before them.

The olive skinned turtle turned towards his brothers with the news, "The report just came in minutes ago, but this happened three days ago."

"How could it have happened three days ago?" Blobboid asked, "The Transmognifier and the Brainstone never stay quiet when they get out. We would've heard something by now."

"Yeah," Griddex agreed, narrowing his eyes angrily at the screen as the Transmognifier punched through a wall, truthfully he despised anyone that was stronger than him and that purple muscled creature was one of the few beings in the universe that could actually boast a talent of superior strength against his.

"I have a feeling that someone else is behind this," Graviturtle said stoutly before turning to his dark green skinned brother, "Grid, you were the one who mainly patrolled the city this past week, has anything unusual occurred?"

Tearing his eyes away from the screen, the super strong Super Turtle answered, "Nothing unusual, no."

A quiet hum came from the genius electricity manipulating turtle as he activated a program to triangulate the coordinates of the prison, although the bottom right of the screen showed a small video window of the Brainstone breaking out of the prison. While Griddex held a rivalry with the Transmognifier, he himself held a similar one with the Brainstone. Despite being a clump of rocks he had one of the highest IQ status in the universe.

"You ok bro?" Blobboid asked as he noticed a familiar look falling over Shellectro's face.

"I'm fine, but I'll be better when we get those two back in prison," he said with a underlying hiss to his voice.

Blobboid gulped, he didn't like when those looks came over Shellectro's and Griddex's faces. They got very scary at those times.

"Can you pinpoint their locations?" Graviturtle asked, a plan already forming in his mind, although it was a varying plan simply because of his lack of knowledge of all the details of their enemies.

"Triangulating coordinates now boss," the genius stated as different colored lights began dancing across the screen.

Blobboid walked to Graviturtle's side, about to whisper something when Shellectro's computer lit up.

"Found them!" the olive skinned turtle said.

Fearing that Griddex and Shellectro would go directly to their nemeses Graviturtle turned and said, "Shellatron 2000, show locations."

The computerized voice belonging to the central unit of the Shell of Justice spoke back, "At once, Graviturtle."

The green symbol of the Super Turtles appeared on a screen above them before breaking into rectangular sections of green light and flying off the screen before uniting once again to display the symbol in the middle of their meeting room. The T symbol vanished as the green light expanded, revealing a map with two blinking red dots.

"Brainstone location: Mestville Valley. Transmognifier location: Cabison City."

"Why would the Brainstone be there?" Blobboid asked, rubbing his head in confusion, "Aren't all the people there like, cavemen?"

"Yes," Shellectro answered, "And technology there is forbidden."

"So why would a being with such technological intelligence be drawn there?" Graviturtle asked, looking at all of his brothers.

"I think I know," Griddex said, "I've been there a few times and while they don't have technology, there is an excessive amount of valuable crystals they keep within the highest cliffs."

"That must be it!" Shellectro said with a shout of triumph, "I've heard of those crystals, most are normal but a few have uncanny and mystical abilities."

"Like what?" Blobboid asked.

"Just watch," the genius turtle said, "Shellatron 2000, display file dxc10."

"Accessing file. File opened, displaying contents."

7 jewels of different colors appeared on the floating hologram, each glowing with a mysterious energy.

"Their called the seven gems of discord."

(A/N: Yes, for those of you familiar with it, these gems are an allusion, or indirect reference to the Chaos Emeralds found in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe.)

"Alright," Graviturtle said, "But what of the Transmognifier in Cabison City? The town was deserted decades ago."

"I'm guessing that there's something there he wants to find," Shellectro said.

Griddex smirked, "Or he just wants to smash something and I'll help him by smashing his head in!"

"Enough Griddex," Graviturtle said, his hand going to the handle of his whip threateningly.

Griddex growled and glanced away from the leader, knowing that if he tried anything he'd be stuck to the ceiling for the rest of the day.

"That's more than enough information," the leader stated, "Shellectro and Blobboid you two head to Cabison City and see what the Transmognifier is up to, stop him if you can, but if you can't, return here. Griddex we're going after the Brainstone."

"But the Brainstone could-"the genius super turtle's speech was cut off.

"No Shellectro, I know how you get when you're around the Brainstone, there's a reason I never let you fight him, plus, your intelligence will give you and Blobboid an advantage over the Transmognifier if you have to engage him in battle."

"Come on Grav, let me handle the Transmognifier," Griddex protested.

"No way," Blobboid protested, "When it comes to you and the Transmognifier it's scarier than Shellectro and the Brainstone!"

"Exactly my point," Graviturtle said, "I know from looking over previous reports that some of the gems in the Mestville Valley contain Utromidium, if the Brainstone uses that to his advantage it would be more beneficial for me and Griddex to face him."

This was true, despite them losing their powers around the Utromidium element, the mineral affected Shellectro and Blobboid faster than Graviturtle and Griddex. Although Graviturtle and Griddex would lose their super powers, Graviturtle was naturally swift while Griddex was still stronger than any of the usual beings on the planet even without his powers. However, since electricity ran through Shellectro himself and Blobboid's entire frame was made of a plasma-like substance if they came into contact with Utromidium, they were pretty much useless when it came to fighting anyone face to face without their powers.

"Fine," Shellectro said stubbornly, getting to his feet and walking towards an opening skylight.

"Great, you team me up with the one that could turn me into a cyborg before morning!" Blobboid said before walking to the electricity powered super turtle.

"Remember, your mission is simply reconnaissance, don't engage in battle unless strictly necessary."

"Yes sir," the two departing super turtles sighed.

Shellectro expelled electricity from his hands and feet before lifting off of the ground, while Blobboid grabbed his ankle.

(A/N: I'm guessing Shellectro's flying ability would be faulted by anyone grabbing his arm. I picture the propulsion of his powers like the engines of a jet plane, so if like, he was holding something, his balance would be thrown off only being able to expel the electricity from one hand and he would run into a building or something while flying. It's only a theory. I'm also assuming that because of his plasma-like form, the current of Shellectro's electricity would safely pass through Blobboid's body without causing damage, the same reason I believe would cause harm if Griddex was the one hanging on. That's personally why I'll always have Graviturtle pulling Griddex along when they have to fly and Shellectro pulling Blobboid along. Ok, I just wanted that to be clear.)

"Let's go," Graviturtle said, taking to the air and reaching down to grab Griddex's hand.

"I hope the people there are ok," Griddex thought as they flew past the statue that stood in front of the Shell of Justice afteer exiting from the skylight like the others.

The statue was gold and stood half as tall as their headquarters, a dedication to the warrior that had come to their world from a different dimension. Hamato Michelangelo.

* * *

This is all I have for now. In the next chapter, we'll see Griddex and Graviturtle taking on their enemy. I thought I would start with them since they're going to be the hardest to write for. Also, I despise that both their names start with a G. It's so annoying! So if you get confused where I've made the mistake of switching them in the story let me know.

Anyways. PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with a promise to update tomorrow if I get at least three reviews. Two chapters/updates if there's more. ^_^

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm back with another chapter. YAY! I tell you, I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story. Though I think I better update INO before someone murders me. -_-'

Anyways, this chapter's short, mainly because writer's block is killing me. Sorry, for the absence of a battle but I have writer's block.

I don't own the Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!

* * *

"What's your position?" the voice spoke quietly, trying to break through the silence.

"Uhhh, upright?"

"Knock it off Grid. Have you found him?"

"Nope, he's no where in these caves. You spotted him from the sky?"

"Not a trace."

Graviturtle sighed as a second flight around the stone and wooden city…well the place was more village-like, revealed nothing more that could help in the two Super Turtles' search for the Brainstone.

A stream of static followed by a small screech made the flying terrapin turn his attention back to his shell shaped communicator.

"Grav if I go any deeper I'm gonna need a heat suit and pretty big drill."

"Heat suit?" Graviturtle whispered, "Don't tell me you're walking around inside a volcano."

"What do you think I am, an idiot? It's just veins of magma, the volcano is in Icestan Canyon."

Graviturtle breathed a sigh of relief, he had just plugged up an erupting volcano last week and he doubted that he had the energy to do it again, "Alright, exit the caverns and head for the entrance gate, I'm going to make a last flight around the city."

"Will do."

The strength bearing turtle wiped some perspiration from his forehead before stealing away from the thin rivulets of magma underneath the stone city.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are," Griddex thought as he reached a fork in the tunnel, a light at the end of the left tunnel seemed to smile back at him. He shivered slightly as a memory entered his mind and two slow to disappear feelings of anger and sorrow.

Having nothing better to do, he let his mind drift into the past. He didn't really like the dark after all those years.

* * *

"_Faster!" Sliver yelled lashing out with his walking stick and leaving a bruise on the side of the super strong child's head._

"_I'm trying father," the young one decreed, trying not to fall under the strain of the sets of weights he held above his head._

_It was quite impressive for a six year old child to be lifting a few tons of weight but apparently, for his mentor, it was not nearly enough._

"_You were gifted with these powers now prove that you deserve them!"_

_A few more seconds of straining. The young terrapin knew that he was running out of time. In a few seconds-_

_SMACK!_

_BANG! _

_CLATTER!_

_The metal rod of the Sliver's walking stick was driven into his shins and the young turtle fell forward, the weights above him crashing down and bruising his body. As time passed he would use objects rather than weights. Cars, walls, buildings, machinery and any other large object his father would find. It would always be just a little too heavy and he would run out of time. The walking stick would hit his legs and whatever he carried would fall on top of him. Burying him in darkness. He learned to fear that darkness and as a child he did everything to escape it as fast as possible!_

_Training…it had been torture._

* * *

Griddex ran a hand over his face, thinking about that right now wouldn't help him in the least. As children they had always did their training, not thinking much about it other than it had to be done. It was easier to think of his own than his-

The Super Turtle's thoughts were cut off when the cave began to shake. Griddex turned and saw that the river of magma racing towards him.

Wait! This wasn't supposed to be happening! He turned again and raced to the exit, the light still shining. He was three feet from the door when the ceiling caved in, rocks tumbling down and completely blocking the only exit! The dark green turtle slid to a stop only for the floor to cave in underneath his feet.

* * *

Graviturtle paced the length of the wide entrance gate to the city 57 times before sighing in irritation.

"Where is he?" the leader mumbled.

"Graviturtle!" a voice shouted out.

The Super Turtle turned to see a small boy running up to him.

The young child had pale skin and dark hair, probably worked in the mines judging from the smudges of dirt covering the thick brown shirt and pants he wore and he also wore no shoes.

"Graviturtle the south tunnel collapsed!"

"South tunnel?" the Super Turtle whispered before yanking out his communicator, "Grid come in! What's happened? Griddex!"

Nothing but static echoed out in return, until even the static was silenced. The leader gritted his teeth and took to the sky, the boy running after him, his violet eyes widened in both fear and wonder.

* * *

Inside the cavern, the magma continued to fill the tunnel at a rapid rate. The red, boiling substance slowing as it neared the shell shaped communicator on the cavern floor before speeding up and swallowing it, silencing the shouts coming from it.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. I've got so much work to finish for school. But I'll try to find some time today to update It's Not OK and Alrighter, if you're reading this I'm working on your one-shot gift but I'm ashamed of every version I've written! I can't get it right! And it's driving me insane! Bishop will not cooperate with me.

Well, now that that's out of my system I've got three tests to study for during this weekend for this upcoming Monday. Whew, humanities, history and math all in one day!

*Sigh* I'm tired already. T_T

Ok and anyone questioning the whole memory torture thing, historically that IS how their teacher, Sliver, trained them, through such torturous methods.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Moonsetta


	3. Chapter 3

I'm BBBBAAACCKKK!

*Crickets chirp*

Wow, you can just feel the overwhelming enthusiasm! -_-'

* * *

Graviturtle rushed to the entrance of the nearby underground caverns to find the entrance blocked by large boulders and a few villagers that had been working in the mine nearby were already pulling at the giant stones. When they saw Graviturtle though, they backed away just in time to avoid the river of lava that flowed out when the force of gravity had pushed and pulled the rocks away.

The gravity powered turtle was about to enter the now only half filled cavern to find his brother when a man shouted.

"Our homes!"

The cape wearing terrapin turned his head to see the river of lava growing and inching towards the houses that built up the small town. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and turned to the river of advancing magma. Once again, utilizing his powers of gravitational force, he scooped the rocks up again, his whip turning counterclockwise in the air as he flew to the very end of the river. There the rocks fell and the river was redirected into a canyon nearby that surrounded and loomed over a large stream below.

Ignoring the cheering for himself, he flew into the cavern, careful to keep levitating so the still flowing lava wouldn't burn his feet he shouted out for his brother, "Griddex! Where are you!"

"Over here!" a small but deep and gruff voice said.

Turning around, the leader noticed a small crack on the upper portion of the left side of the tunnel where a thimble sized Griddex stood panting. Graviturtle nodded so Griddex nodded back and jumped out, growing back to his normal size. The flying turtle grabbed his hand to catch him before he hit the lava flow below them and both exited the tunnel before…well, _almost _exited the tunnel before it began shaking again.

"We gotta get out of here!' Griddex shouted.

Graviturtle didn't take the time to nod, he just flew, and in a flash, they were both outside before the tunnel was once again sealed by falling stones.

"Thanks Grav," Griddex said as he got set on his feet, truly thankful that he could once again smell the grass and see the sky.

"What happened?" the elder turtle demanded, landing beside his brother with a curious glare.

"Well, the river in there just overflowed, I had to shrink and get high enough so I wouldn't get burned to death," Griddex explained quite rapidly, not wanting to get on the bad side of the one who had just stopped a river of lava and saved his life.

Now Graviturtle looked more worried than angry or curious, "What about your communicator?"

"I tried calling you, but all I got was static. Eventually I dropped it when I had to get away from the lava."

Graviturtle sighed, "Well, at least you're ok, a communicator we can replace."

"I sure hope Shellectro and Blobboid are having more luck than us," Griddex said to the side air but his older brother nodded anyways.

* * *

"Come on, this is easy!" Shellectro said, throwing lightning bolts at the large, purple thing know as the Transmognifier.

"Says the guy that can fly!" Blobboid yelled from below, where he was just barely avoiding being squished by the giant's feet.

Of course he was a blob. He almost hit himself for the stupidity. He stood still for a moment, allowing one of the purple feet to come crashing down on him. His plasma like form then started it's path up the purple, living structure, who attempted to shake the gooey thing off of his foot only to be blinded in one eye by a shock from the annoying flying turtle.

Before he could stop him, the gooey built super turtle had reached the center of his chest where Blobboid placed a round, cream colored object. The Transmognifier's hand went down to crash on the turtle but Blobboid jumped off just in time to get scooped up by Shellectro and pulled out of range as the device activated, amazingly not being affected by the monster's fist, and spread an orange gas around the creature.

In no time at all, there was a THUMP!

The two turtles breathed sighs of relief as they saw him fall.

"Well, what do we do with him?" Blobboid asked.

"Don't look at me, I ain't carrying him," Shellectro said as he flew to the ground and the younger terrapin jumped off the back of his shell.

"Well, just to make sure he stays out cold," Shellectro mumbled before sending out waves of electricity into the enemy's mind, "That should keep him out for a long time."

"We should call Grav," Blobboid said, his communicator seemingly to amazingly form out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'll check around the area for anything suspicious," the lightning controlling turtle said, quickly flying off and internally smirking at his genius. He knew that the new invention would be helpful.

"Grav, you there?"

The communicator sounded out with static before it cleared and his brother's voice came through clearly.

"Report?"

"Uh, he was kind of waiting for us," Blobboid explained, "We got here and we didn't want to fight him but-"

"That's fine, where's Shellectro?"

"Looking around for anything weird."

"Alright, well Grid and I just had a run in with a river of lava."

"Hmm, cool."

A sigh echoed on the other end, "Right, once Shellectro's done, both of you head back to the Shell of Justice. We still haven't found any sign of the brain stone, but it's lava…" Graviturtle explained, although it wasn't needed.

"Yeah, that sounds like his work."

"We'll be back at 5:00."

"Got it!" Blobboid said with a nod and watched as the communicator melt back beneath his plasma like skin.

He glanced around before spotting his 'electrified' brother flying towards him.

"Anything?" he asked.

Shellectro shook his head, "Nothing but crushed rocks."

"Grav said to head home."

"How did everything go with the Brainstone?" the elder turtle asked as he allowed just enough lightning to expel from his hands and feet to make him levitate a few inches off the ground.

"They haven't found him, but they did have a run in with a river of lava," Blobboid explained as he grabbed onto Shellectro's shell and they both took off into the air.

* * *

An hour later…over _Megatropolis._

Shellectro groaned, "I can't believe Grid didn't send me after the Brainstone! He should've! My intelligence is significantly superior to all parties present."

"Ok Shellectro, whatever you say…" Blobboid muttered, knowing his brother could hear him anyways.

"I could drop you from 20,000 feet and into a volcano you know?"

"Wow, nice threat, we're here."

Shellectro grumbled as they landed in front of their base of operations, the Shell of Justice.

"Would you stop being so sarcastic?" the elder asked as he watched the younger terrapin shrug and not say a word.

The olive green super turtle placed his hand over a small black rectangle on the glass door that worked like a scanner and sighed as the same glass doors slid open.

"Grav said they'd be back by five," Blobboid said with a sly smile as Shellectro opened his mouth to ask that same question.

"How do you do that? Did you get physic powers with that plasma-like body of yours?"

Blobboid shrugged again as the two walked in.

All was silent…

Until.

"DUDES!"

Both Super Turtles were knocked over by the un-ninja-esque tackle of an orange and green blur.

"Oh no, it's back," Blobboid thought as he looked up into the face of a familiar, orange masked, Teenage Mutant NINJA Turtle.

* * *

Yeah, I convinced myself that I needed a break from my school project and from "It's Not OK."

I've said it before and I'll say it again. WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE THAT STORY! IT"S TERRIBLE!

Uh, R&R please? I'm like, starving for reviews.

I miss writing, "A New Start…"

~Moonsetta


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the *Starts Singing*

Teenage

Mutant

Super

Turtles

*Ends Singing*

Man that rocks! Oh and just a quick anecdote. The TMST actually helped me on my science test the other day. We had to remember the four layers of the atmosphere and so then I just looked at each:

**T**een **M**utant **S**uper **T**urtles

**T**hermosphere **M**esosphere **S**tratosphere **T**roposphere

That is so cool how that works out but a total coincidence.

Anyways, to the chapter!

* * *

After the reintroduction of their old orange masked ninja ally. Blobboid found himself the non-super powered turtle's main focus as Shellectro was engaged in scanning Megatropolis for any signs of criminal activity.

"So have you guys faced anyone with physic powers? Do you guys have any other allies? What have I missed? Do you guys like pizza? What toppings do you like on pizza? Do you guys have pepperonis in this dimension? How do you make the cheese and sauce in this world? Are there cows here? Are they green? Hey…"

Mikey trailed off of his stream of questions, "You and Sparky are here but where are Graviturtle and Griddex?"

Over near the mainframe Shellectro sighed, this was Graviturtle's job, he had tried contacting him and Griddex but they had apparently found the Brainstone and were engaged in battle with him but STILL Graviturtle had forbid him to fight the Brainstone. Well, whether he liked it or not, they did need answers.

So reluctantly he turned to the curious orange masked turtle, "Graviturtle and Griddex are fighting the Brainstone."

"Dude, I bet he's really smart," Mikey pointed out randomly.

Someone of Shellectro's intelligence, you think, would've blown up at this comment, he might be resentful that the creature could match and at times surpass his intelligence, he just didn't like to admit it and since no one was asking…

He shook off his thoughts and then frowned in a serious matter, trying to copy the stance their leader always held, he'd never been able to copy this effectively though.

"WE need answers," he said, "How did you get here this time?"

"Was it that thing again?" Blobboid asked, distractedly allowing his eyes to linger on the far door that lead to the holographic training room.

He could lock himself in there. So tempting….

"Well, Don wanted to try this inter dimensional portal he had built. Raph broke his last one after he lost an arm wrestling match to Casey and Leo was out scavenging with Master Splinter so I was really his only choice for a guinea pig, and-"

Blobboid was then hit with the common sense that normally escaped his ninja counterpart, "And he plans to retrieve you from this dimension how?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

The plasma terrapin sighed, "Didn't think so."

Shellectro turned towards a holographic screen that appeared out of no where as an alarm sounded out.

"ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!" Mikey shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down," Blobboid ordered, pulling the orange banded turtle onto the couch before shoving a pillow in his face.

Mikey threw the pillow off, narrowing his eyes at his counterpart, "Dude, you're acting like Raph."

It was true, Blobboid didn't exactly have the childish whims that Michelangelo did, nor did he quite have the same level of energy the ninja possessed. He was a blob, 'large amounts of energy' wasn't really in his personal profile.

Meanwhile, Shellectro was staring at the screen and then taking on a more serious expression when he noticed the face staring back him.

"General Lan."

A gruff, Texan accented voice spoke back, "We got him."

The image of the three star general blurred until it completely transformed into a video of a large vehicle where the unconscious Transmognifier was being stored.

"Thanks again," the voice spoke before the screen disappeared from the air.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked, his head tilted to the side in a cute and curious manner.

The eldest of the trio sighed before explaining, "General Lan, leader of the 57th army division, they specialize in capturing creatures of mass strength, like the Transmognifier."

"I'm not fighting him again," Blobboid declared, "Besides, Grav can beat him faster."

"Oh come on," Shellectro said, a smile lighting his face, "It was fun."

"Yes, fun. Oh joy… I'll be the holographic training room."

With that, Blobboid climbed to his feet and made his way across the room.

"Can I come?" Mikey shouted after him.

"Actually," the olive green turtle interrupted, "I'd like to run some tests, dimensional travel is serious. None of your limbs appear to be missing but I'm not sure if the trip has affected your insides. Your heart and liver could've switched places."

"EW! Gross!"

* * *

Griddex dove behind a large boulder, shrinking a bit to avoid being flattened under other stones. Stones, as in the large, house sized boulders being flung around by the Brainstone.

In a second Graviturtle was by his side, "If he gets rid of all those rocks that dam is going to collapse!"

"No! Really?" the dark green terrapin said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Three more boulders landed a few feet behind them.

Griddex turned curious, slightly desperate eyes on his brother, "Got a plan?"

"Give me a second," Graviturtle said, looking around them for anything that could help them.

His eyes stopped and he smiled when he spotted some trees in the distance.

"I've got it. We'll let him nearly clear the dam. I'll distract him, you go to that group of trees in the distance and wait for me to call to you. When I do, grow, pull them out of the ground and roll them towards this valley."

"Got it," Griddex said with a sharp nod before smiling his own smile as he shifted and his hand landed on a flat stone beside him, "Mind giving me a lift?"

Graviturtle's eyes shifted to the small stone, he smiled and then nodded.

The younger turtle shrunk until he was small enough to fit on the small stone and a few punches created crevices he could hold on to. He felt the ground beneath him, which was really the rock or pebble, start to shake before a large force shot it forwards, like being shot out of a slingshot. Uh, one episode he didn't want a rerun of.

When he reached the group of trees, he jumped up and grew back to his normal size. Then, he waited and smiled at the taunts Graviturtle was throwing at the Brainstone. Good thing Graviturtle was being the distraction. The Brainstone wasn't very strong but he did have the appearance of it being very large.

"Can't catch me!"

"Hold still!" the crackling voice of the Brainstone said back as the flying turtle seemed to mock dance around every attempt to catch him.

"You're slow. I think the Transmognifier would've been fast enough to catch me by now."

Another boulder was thrown at the flying turtle, which slightly nicked his arm, leaving behind a light green shaded scratch. Then, a rumbling was heard in the distance.

"You're too late Super Turtle."

With the that Brainstone took off down the valley, lumbering along at one second and at the next second waddling like a penguin. The Super Turtles' leader shook his head before calling out, "Griddex now!"

You see, the Brainstone, although quite intelligent had gotten quite repetitive in his schemes and no offense but…he wasn't exactly the most fit villain nor did he have the coordination to keep up with a normal human, so he was indefinitely given into the inescapable result any giant creature would face after stepping across about 30 large, rolling logs…he fell. Oh well…he still had the dynamite planted.

This last thought though was short lived when he heard the explosion, not behind him where the dam was, but below him where he promptly, fell into a suddenly very visible and intangible gaping hole.

"Super Turtles!"

Near the edge Griddex and Graviturtle met with a high three.

The elder turtle took out his communicator with a smile of appreciation aimed at a brother miles away, "Thank you Shellectro for the detonation sensors."

"You got them all right?"

Of course, there was no time to answer for another explosion went off below them. Underneath the ground the Brainstone had thrown his own customized bomb at the ground below the two Super Turtles. Unfortunately, he had missed a bit of common sense in this action, Graviturtle could fly so, after a quick grab of hands, neither of the super powered terrapins had fallen into the isolated underground cavern the Brainstone found himself in.

"Did he really forget I could fly?" Graviturtle asked as he and Griddex made their way back towards the thinned dam to begin replacing the stones.

Griddex shrugged, "Even geniuses can be idiots at times," he said while growing and replacing a row of stones on his own.

"I can handle this," Griddex said after he recognized the sheen of sweat that had broken out on Graviturtle's face.

The elder turtle nodded and landed before leaning against one of the valley's side walls. He had felt dizzy for some time. Maybe it was that scratch. He shook his head, it was just a scratch, that was an absurd assumption. Then, the communicator his belt rang again which he promptly answered.

"Mayor O'Neil," he said, his face growing serious as the red haired mayor of Megatropolis stared back at him.

"I'm sorry for calling, I know I normally come to the Shell of Justice personally, but I need your team here in my office. It concerns Shreddarius."

Graviturtle closed his eyes, great that was all they needed. He glanced up as his brother continued rebuilding the dam and then back to the communicator, "Griddex and I have to rebuild a dam, but I'll tell Shellectro and Blobboid to go see you."

"Thank you."

The eldest Super Turtle sighed and then started to call Shellectro but then thought better of the response he might get and called Blobboid instead.

"Hey boss, what's up? You'll never guess who's here."

"DUDE THAT'S SO COOL! MAKE IT EXPLODE AGAIN!"

"NO! Wait, don't push that button!" he recognized that as Shellectro's voice in the background.

"Michelangelo is back," Blobboid explained shortly.

"Well, he is in one piece right? Did any trouble follow him?"

Yes, while Graviturtle was not known for panicking, far from it, hearing that a hyperactive ninja turtle returned to your dimension after encountering something with power over time and space that enjoyed mass destruction, well it even got to him sometimes as it would any sane person.

"He's in one annoying piece alright and no trouble seemed to follow him. One of his brothers was building an inter dimensional portal and used him as a guinea pig."

"And he plans to retrieve him how?"

"That's what I asked."

Graviturtle rolled his eyes and glanced up as Griddex finished putting the last of the large boulders back up to dam the river behind them, "Listen, I have to finish up this repair job and then I need to stop by the village again, we don't want that underground river of lava rising again and wiping this place out, so I need you and Shellectro to head to City Hall, in fact, take Michelangelo with you as well."

"Alright."

_CRASH!_

"Oops, sorry!" Mikey called out in the background.

Graviturtle heard Shellectro sigh, "That's alright, I can build it again."

"Ok, the sooner the better, it sounds like. See ya Grav."

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Griddex asked, miraculously materializing by the older turtle's side in an unexpected second.

Graviturtle sighed and began explaining as he took out his whip and began lifting the smaller stones used to brace the larger boulders against the sides of the river and lifting up some of the clay as well to plug up holes. The rest of the ground would soak up the water that had escaped.

After confirming that the river of lava would not wipe out the small town, both Graviturtle and Griddex returned to Megatropolis, passing quickly over the Shell of Justice and heading for City Hall. Of course, this was just one of those times. They saw a lot of things happen but this-?

They could only stare in shock as they noticed the familiar building of City Hall going up in flames and down into ashes.

* * *

Oh, I wonder what happened? Wait, I already know!

R&R please?

~Moonsetta


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I have noticed that not a lot of people like the Super Turtles and prefer the dark debut of SAINW-death over the light warmheartedness that the Super Turtles were viewed with, but I can assure you readers, the Super Turtles' past is not happy.

Now I'm unaware of what the specifics of these training sessions were, but I do have a rough idea, so I have to make most of this up.

Now: Shellectro's Tale

* * *

He was conscious enough to know that he was unconscious but he was unaware exactly of what was the cause of the flaring pain going through his spine. It brought back too many memories for the electricity controlling turtle.

Too many…

_At a young age, they were all taught not to question things. They could not ask why they weren't allowed to go outside the small rooms they had been put into. For the young electric powered turtle, this was difficult, his mass intelligence being at fault for his growing curiosity. Although the others learned fast, he learned many things faster, except for the knowledge of disciplinary actions that would cause him harm. It took a little longer for him to learn that why questions were answered with a swift bash of a metal pipe against his head._

_It was nothing though, compared to the training. Everyday, his father, the Sliver took his struggling, toddler form into one of the darkest rooms in their house. Then the young one would be strapped to a metal table and sharp, powerful clamps would be allowed to swallow his tiny shoulders. The pain would come next._

_Thousands and thousands of volts of electricity would be pulsing through his body. He'd feel the stabs of pain like hundreds of needles. It would be in his bones, then would travel through the marrow of those bones. The electricity level would keep rising and the volts would increase. Everyday he felt this pain. The entire room would stay dark while the electricity ran through him and he'd light up like the night light in his room. _

_Every day was this sting of ten thousand needles. Ten thousand years of pain; and then there would be the rods. Copper rods that helped conduct electricity. If he did not control the electricity and get it to his master's directed point of origin then during the next day of training, these small copper rods would begin at his elbow and be shoved into his arm by those clawed hands that belonged to his father._

_If he still didn't get the orders correct, then those rods would be shoved deeper, into the bones, just so his master could discover at what layer of his skin, bloodstream or skeleton that the electricity was manipulated at. When the Sliver had discovered that the controllers were hundreds of nerves throughout the child's body, he had to implant the copper rods of equal length and thickness into every level of skin, tissue, bone, muscle and nerve. _

_It was screaming every night as well. Screaming that he'd be hit for by Sliver's wooden staff. Thankfully, the blood from inserting the rods and the smell of burning flesh from the electric currents he couldn't control, was easy to ignore._

When Shellectro reopened his eyes, there was only darkness to be met.

Yeah I know. It was short and the next one will be short too, but bear with me.

Review!

~Moonsetta


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Well, now that my first exam is over and all the crap happening to my family has at least seemed to take a temporary vacation, I can get back to writing.

And it starts off with this chapter of Two Bad.

I must say though, this was a long debated chapter, while it was simple for torturous methods that were used on Shellectro, we now come to Blobboid. Here's the debate…how do you torture a blob?

I wasn't exactly sure that you _could _torture a blob. So, I did my best research and mixed in my thoughts, as crazy as they are, and came up with this.

* * *

"_Now," Sliver ordered, his eyes hard as steel as he gazed at the plasma built turtle in the middle of the room._

_Beside him, another turtle protested, "But Master-"_

_Sliver turned sharply, clothes lining the young child beside him, "I SAID NOW GRAVITURTLE!"_

_The turtle on the ground gulped, picked himself up and raised the whip he had been given. He had done this before, but only to objects, never to his own brother!_

"_NOW!" _

_The rod bit into shoulder, a spark of electricity following. At the center of the room, the young Blobboid was shaking as he was slowly picked up off of the ground and he began floating._

"_Prepare yourself," the Sliver said, his eyes narrowing at the struggling turtle beside him._

"_Control your powers," he commanded, growling when the young one flinched._

_Graviturtle, four-year-old Super Turtle, closed his eyes and focused on the whip, telling himself that he was doing this to a vase, or a plastic bottle. Not a living being._

_He ignored the screams._

_Pressure,. It was the key. Sliver had explained that, the youngest had to deal with changing his shape while under pressure, much like how Griddex had to learn to grow and shrink under the same conditions. So, once the eldest had become somewhat proficient in his gravity control, the Sliver used Graviturtle for such tests instead of his own gravitational powers. In the rat's mind, it was simply overlapping training. Two birds with one stone._

_The youngest one had enjoyed the feeling of floating for a bit in the same place, until it felt like a giant had decided to begin flattening him. There was pressure pushing on his chest, cutting off of his breathing and another force was pressing against his back. Despite his plasma-like appearance, he did have bones, very flexible ones that were adaptable to contracting and expanding with his muscles, but still they could be broken and like most creatures, his spine was essential to his life. He called on his body to contract but no sooner had he started flattening himself to adapt to the pressure Sliver called out._

"_Expand!"_

_Then the force was pulling him apart in every direction. Pulling him apart while his muscles were already contracted! He head the vein bust before he felt the warm liquid._

"_Drop him!"_

_The gravity turtle disobeyed the order and brought his brother down slowly. The Sliver growled, arching his rod walking stick to strike the turtle beside him in the jaw, "I said drop him!"_

_The elderly rat took over, using his own gravitational power to _slam _the youngest against the ground._

_The sliver turned to stare at the young Graviturtle, "You are a coward."_

_Then he turned to the whimpering young one in the middle of the room and sneered, "You are weak. You must change quickly or you will die. You SHOULD have died!"_

_Blobboid glanced up but noticed that only one eye was aimed at him, the other was aimed at his brother._

* * *

Sorry it's short, but these are just flashback chapters. In the next chapter we'll get back to the adventure, I apologize for using Graviturtle that way but hey, I must play on the emotions of these little turtles.

The Sliver is evil! Down with the Sliver!

Read and Review to see the next chapter.

~Moonsetta


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

Mikey: DUDE! WE NEED HELP! SHE'S TOTALLY FORGOTTEN US!

No I haven't and shouldn't I be talking with one of the Super Turtles here?

Mikey: Hey, you put me in this story too.

True.

Don: As I much as I hate to say it, Mikey's right. *Points at favorites.*

Raph scans over the list: What's all this? Young Justice, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sherlock Holmes, Teen Titans, Super Robot Monkey Team? You've lost it!

Leo: What happened to your preferred fandom! Us?

Sorry, but with so few people updating so few stories, you guys are getting boring.

Mikey: NOOO! SAY IT ISN'T SO!

Sorry, its so. I may actually end up not writing any future TMNT stories after I finish this and IT TMNT RMHS.

Don: But what about 'We'll See" and "I Don't Know" You have to write them!

Technically no, I don't have to write anything. That's the power we authors posses.

Leo: But you already advertised "We'll See" and "I Don't Know" both as continual tales to "You Have No Idea" and "It's Not OK"

I know, but if someone wants them written, then someone better find me a good TMNT story that is currently being written with normal updates.

I'm just getting so bored…

* * *

"Any Luck?" Griddex asked, pacing around the room as he turned to look at Grav, who was bent over the controls of the main computer in the Shell of Justice.

"Three digits to go," Graviturtle said, offering his younger brother a promising glance that they would find the others.

"So what are you trying to do again?"

Graviturtle took a deep breath and continued typing, "I'm assuming that Michelangelo is still with them, and if that's the case, then we'll find them at the place where we can pinpoint an area of-"

"Extra dimensional energy," Griddex finished.

A nod, "Exactly."

The elder super turtle turned back to his work before sighing, "I wish I could use the DNA satellite, but I can't understand the programming."

"No one but Shellectro could," Griddex said to the side as he sped up his pacing, "About how much longer is that gonna take?"

"Ten minutes"

Wanting to smash something, Griddex distracted himself by scanning the city for trouble. Some guy had just stolen a car- oh wait, the police already got him. What else was there to do for another ten minutes?

"Hey!"

Griddex turned to find that Graviturtle had jumped back from the control panel he had been working on. The controls were sparking and this time it wasn't Shellectro playing a prank on them. The tracking screen had also turned to black, white and gray static.

"What the?" Griddex mumbled, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Graviturtle answered, shielding his eyes with his cape as the static brightened into a blinding white light.

"Good evening Graviturtle, Griddex."

Both turtles' eyes opened in shock, "Shreddarius!"

"No way!" Griddex yelled, "I took you down myself!"

"So you once thought super turtle," the black haired man said, a silver mask now covering the scars that dotted his face.

"You have them!" Graviturtle yelled, "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

"Fools, you four are my soldiers. I created you. I own you."

Griddex growled and then the screen exploded when his fist flew into it. Watching blood drip from his hand, the younger turtle cursed under his breath, "I hate him."

"Well punching the equipment isn't going to get rid of him. What could he possibly be planning now?"

Griddex pulled his bloodied hand out from inside the glass screen, continuing to growl, "I took him down. I know I did."

"Griddex we need to think, what use would he have for kidnapping Shellectro and Blobboid, along with Michelangelo?"

"I'm clueless, but when I get my hands wrapped around his throat again-"

A hand on his arm stopped the growl that was beginning to rise from Griddex's throat.

"Save your anger for later, you'll need to use it on Shreddarius when the time comes," Graviturtle turtle said before turning back to the sparking and broken locator equipment.

"Ok, now what can we do?" the leader thought with a great intake of breath.

* * *

"Dude, my head hurts!" Mikey complained as he sat up in, to his surprise, a big and comfy bed with giant fluffy pillow and warm blankets.

"Ok," the ninja turtle said slowly, looking around at the brightly painted orange room in shock, his blue eyes extremely wide.

Getting up was no problem, so the comfort of the large bed hadn't come with the difficulty of being bounded with ropes or chains. A sudden smell hit Mikey's nose and he glanced to the side of the room where a table was laid with a dozen different meals on silver platters. He spotted a tray of cookies that made his tongue wag and stomach growl. He rushed over and swallowed them up quickly. Well he had to have energy to find the others right?

His stomach satisfied the young turtle turned to the door. It had to be locked because no kidnapping insane mastermind-

"Ok, never mind then," Mikey thought with a frown as the doorknob turned under his hand and the door swung open easily.

The hallway was dark, it's walls a shadow drenched blood red. A light was shining down the far end of the hallway. He turned to check the other side to find just a wall. That made his current traveling way in that other direction! Summoning all the ninja stealth he could ever recall, the ninja slipped down the hallways along and within the shadows.

A bright orange room with delicious food, fluffy pillow decorated bed and warm lights, then a shadowed blood red hallway, enough with all of the visual irony. What was next, two super-villains from his dimension being juggled around by a monkey?

The light at the end of the tunnel (pun intended) faded to reveal….

"I really should stop letting my imagination run away like this," Mikey thought as the orange masked turtle's shoulders slumped is sad acceptance.

Where were his brothers when he needed them?

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Leo and Raph shouted together as Don rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well, it was just a small accident."

"Accident my shell, you to the count of five to get him back here!"

Don flew to the computer controls as Raph walked towards him, "1...4!"

A thump, and Raphael laid unconscious on the floor as Leonardo rolled his eyes, "We'll talk about this later and I'll try to keep Raph from killing you. Just get him back."

Cue Fearless Leader glare.

The genius turtle's hands flew over the controls rapidly, trying to isolate a mass of displaced dimensional energy. They might have to go and get him. A released breath made Don turned to see that Leo had picked Raph up.

"Hopefully, he'll be less cranky after a nap," Leo commented.

Despite a missing brother Don cracked a small smirk, "He'd kill you if he was awake."

"I know," Leo said as he stepped out of the room.

A large sigh. "Little brothers," the eldest mumbled under his breath.

He hoped Michelangelo wasn't getting in any trouble. At least, not TOO much trouble.

* * *

There's another chapter!

~Moonsetta


	8. Chapter 8

It was true, there was the Rat King and Hun being juggled around by a monkey the size of a shoe box. Mikey clamped his eyes shut, shook his head back and forth, looked again and realized it was just a pile of boxes in a dark corner of the room. In fact the ONLY dark corner of the room.

The entire area was painted such a sunshine yellow that it nearly blinded you to glance at it for more than five seconds. Bright lamps resting along the two furthest walls helped to illuminate the room even further. What got the ninja turtle's attention though, were the two large glass boxes on the furthest wall. Inside were Shellectro and Blobboid, undergoing torture even though they were clearly unconscious.

The green form of Blobboid was being twisted and turned this way and that by streams of purple waves ricocheting off of the large glass box walls. Shellectro though…

Mikey squinted his eyes and checked the area for cameras, something told him it wouldn't be a good idea to get caught at the moment. When the area appeared camera free, he darted across the room to see that the robotic arms in Shellectro's 'prison,' which he had noticed when he was about halfway across the room, were literally shoving long copper colored rods into his arms and legs and electricity was being sent along them, making the Super Turtle scream out even in his unconscious state.

"Hang on, I'll get you guys out of this!"

The orange banded turtle spun around quickly, looking for some kind of control panel or something! A button! A lever! Heck, he'd take a miniature golf course! Anything!

When Shellectro regained consciousness his screams became louder, as did Blobboid's when he had fought his way into the waking world as well.

With no blinking buttons, shiny metal levers or golf clubs in sight Mikey turned and started whacking the large glass prisons with his nunchucks.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Again.

Again!

_Crack!_

Small splinters of glass fell to the floor as the robotic arms stopped their torture and the purple waves of energy that had been torturing Blobboid vanished instantly, the plasma built turtle breaking out on his own strength.

"You ok?" Mikey asked, kneeling down next to the youngest Super Turtle.

"Fine," Blobboid said behind a cough before both of them turned and continued to break apart the glass prison that surrounded Shellectro.

Unfortunately, by the time the two turtles had gotten the electricity controlling turtle out of his encasement, the poor thing was unconscious again.

"Let's get out of here," Mikey said while reaching for Shellectro, "This place is freaking me out!"

"No wait!"

"AHH!"

"Too late," Blobboid muttered as he glanced across the room where the orange banded turtle was propped against that furthest wall.

"OW!" Mikey whined as he got to his feet, "What did he do that for?"

"Its just a defense system while he heals," Blobboid explained, throwing his brother across his shoulders, "Let's go. I don't like this."

Thankfully, due to his plasma like body the electricity from Shellectro passed through his systems safely. So with a turtle on his back and another in his ear asking questions about what the heck was going on. He woke up in a luxurious room and here they were being tortured? Blobboid just rolled his eyes, hopefully they could get out of…wherever they were without running into-

Oh crap!

They had just left the hallway when they came into the range of a lone, metal clad figure in the blood red painted hallway.

"Greetings my soldiers."

Mikey blinked, where were his bros when he needed them? He didn't think that pushing the red shiny button on that control panel on Don's machine would make him end up in the Super Turtles dimension, which in itself was awesome by the way, but he didn't want to have to face another Shredder, especially when he didn't have his family with him.

Could he and Blobboid beat this guy?

The metal clad figure sprang and Mikey prayed.

* * *

"If you don't have Mikey back in three seconds I'm gonna-"

"Raphael the dojo!"

"WHAT!"

"THE DOJO NOW!"

Don rolled his eyes and ignored the fight, he was kind of glad for the fight though, if Leo wasn't there Raph might have run him through by now. It was a safe bet that Raphael's 'nap' hadn't calmed him down any but-

The purple clad turtle's thoughts stopped when the screen he was staring at started to zoom in on a small blinking red dot on a large map.

"I found him!" the genius turtle shouted.

"You did?" both Leo and Raph asked, forgetting their argument, and rushing over to look at the map.

"Well get him back!" Raph ordered.

"Well uh-"

The hothead growled. It was NEVER a good thing when the smart turtle sounded like he had no idea what was going on. That always meant trouble.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Uh, well I can't pull Mikey from whatever dimension he's in with this technology, we'll have to go get him."

"Let's go then!" Raph said, walking over to the control panel that was sticking out from a large rectangular piece of equipment.

Don sighed in relief of avoiding a Raphael-pummeling but then gulped when the 'heavy hand' of Leonardo landed on his shoulder, "When we get back we're having a discussion about sending brothers though inter-dimensional time portals."

Don gulped, mentally debating the consequences of a Raphael pummeling verses a Fearless Leader punishment.

They received the shock of their lives though, when they dropped down on something hard and made of metal.

* * *

Whew! Review please!

Only two chapters to go.

~Moonsetta


	9. Chapter 9

"DON!" Raph yelled with s slight feel of pain in his skull.

"I got us here didn't I?" the purple clad turtle retorted.

"Enough. Let's just try not to land on spikes again," Leo said, attempting to secure a peaceful treaty between them.

Then, to the three turtles' surprise, the spikes moved and moaned.

"Guys, I think we landed on someONE," Don said.

"Bros!"

The three sitting turtles jumped to their feet to spot a familiar turtle running towards them.

"Mikey!"

The three older brothers embraced the youngest brother.

"Ok, that takes care of him then," Blobboid said as he stared down at the unconscious form of the arch enemy and creator, Shreddarius.

The voice drew the attention of the three older turtles. Raph tensed, in case of attack, Leo's eyes began analyzing the other turtles and Don gasped as his eyes, first took in the turtles and then zoomed in on three thin trails of blood dripping onto the floor from the unconscious mutant turtle.

"Oh, you have to meet these guys!" Mikey yelled, grabbing onto Raph's and Leo's arm.

"There's no time for introductions," Blobboid said, and went to continue until a low moan from Shellectro stopped him.

He paused his almost half-step and lowered his brother onto the ground, the ninja turtles gasping at the sight of a long, thin copper road sticking into the skin just above his elbow, which was bleeding.

_Heavily bleeding._

Don's hand went to the duffel bag he usually carried, only to find that he had not grabbed it when they had left to find Mikey. Shell!

Just then,

_BOOM!_

The wall to the left of the turtle group fell to reveal a mid day blue sky, and two other terrapins.

"Grav, Grid, a little help?" Blobboid asked.

"Mikey," Raph said slowly, turning to his baby brother, "What the shell is going on here?"

"Dudes, welcome to the world of the Super Turtles!" Mikey screamed dramatically.

"Super Turtles?" Don asked with the utmost disbelief.

After a short meeting of whispers between the Super Turtles, Graviturtle stood up and walked to the other four turtles, leaving Shellectro to the others.

"Hello, you must be Michelangelo's brothers," he said slowly, before holding out a hand, "I'm Graviturtle."

Raph covered his mouth to hide a laugh as Leonardo stepped forward to greet the gravity controlling terrapin.

"Grav?"

Graviturtle turned away from the others to stare back at his own brothers. Griddex walked up to stand beside him, "The Shell of Justice is across the bay, and Shellectro ain't up for flying. It also looks like we got four new passengers. Graviturtle could already feel the strain on himself. He had to carry seven 250 pound turtles over LandShark bay and across Megatropolis!

"Great," Graviturtle said with a sigh before taking out his whip.

"Oh, I'm scared," Raph said with a snort.

"There will be time for this later, let's just get home," Blobboid said, he and Griddex carrying their unconscious brother over to the others.

"Don't worry Graviturtle will get us back to their base," Mikey said to his brothers.

"What are you-Ah!" Don yelled as he was pulled up into the air along with the others.

Griddex and Shellectro leaned back and enjoyed the ride and the shocked faces of the three older ninja turtles.

"I'm guessing that you guys came to get me?" Mikey asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"That had been the plan," Don said cautiously.

The purple clad turtle couldn't stop staring down at the rushing water below him. This was a bay in this world? It was more like the ocean mid-storm, the waves reaching 10 feet, even though it was a sunshiny day.

"Mind explaining what happened to you?" Griddex asked, looking at Blobboid.

The plasma-like turtle shrugged, "We went inside City Hall and found the entire place pitch black. After some of those memory dreams, we woke up in Shreddarius' base. Michelangelo rescued us."

Mikey blushed at the compliment and then threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture, "It was nothing. Hey, is he going to be ok?"

The orange masked turtle was looking down at the other orange clad turtle with worry.

"Shellectro will be fine," Griddex said with a wave of his hand as they approached the extremely tall docks of Megatropolis. A sudden fall of the stable non-gravity below them made them all cry out.

"Grav, you ok?" Blobboid asked the one, able to fly turtle.

Graviturtle took a deep breath, he was already weak from he and Griddex's earlier mission, but he had to at lest get the others to the city before he could take a break.

He forced a smile and turned it on the other, "I'm fine, but I'm sleeping until noon tomorrow."

This is how the conversations went until they were all safely back in the TMST's Shell of Justice.

"WOW," Don said, gazing around at all the technology.

He had died and gone to heaven and when he saw the Shellatron 2000, he nearly fainted.

All in all, Don was drooling over the tech he was actually aloud to use, Shellectro was resting after waking up about an hour after everyone had arrived, Blobboid and Leonardo were training, Griddex was scanning the city for trouble and Mikey was making the necessary introductions between them all.

And as expected, Raphael was the one that brought up a crucial element in their adventure.

"Don?"

"Huh?" the purple clad turtle asked, forcing himself to turn away from the main frame of the Super Turtles' computer.

"How are we getting home?"

…

Crap.

Don then shook his head and smiled, "With a portable dimensional device I created."

"Ok, so can we go home now?" Raph asked in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure I-"

Don stopped, "Oh no."

Raph's eyes grew a little wide before they narrowed, "What?"

The purple clad genius turtle rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, it's in my duffel bag, back home."

"WHAT!"

The others ran into the room at the sound of a crash.

"GET BACK HERE GENIUS!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

From the group of the other six terrapins, since Shellectro was now awake and moving again, Mikey turned to others and with a shrug said, "I guess that means we're stuck here!"

A sigh escaped Shellectro's throat, "I'll get started on something."

Their torture and merriment was cut short when an alarm sounded. The large screen on the side of the room came on, revealing mayor O'Neil.

"Super Turtles, the Terrorkinetics, Slaythereen, Frisbat, Armorgga, Gnet Gnet, and K'nign are draining the bay for gold."

Despite his tired demeanor, Graviturtle smiled, "We're on it!"

A nod and then a shocked voice in the background.

"Was that April?"

"Dude," Mikey said with a breathless laugh at his brothers, "Have I got stories for you guys!"

They were stuck in a technologically advanced universe where there were super powered turtles until a dimensional gate could be built.

"Oh well," Don thought with a shrug before he turned back to the computer, his eyes glowing with delight, "Might as well make the best of it."

THE END

* * *

Yeah, I was losing plotline for this story but never fear, I've still got a TMST one-shot to write as well before my retirement!

Ok, so you can review if you want. I'm going to go get nachos and pizza.

BYE!

Mikey: No fair! I want pizza too!

~Moonsetta


End file.
